A la escuela
by dagmw
Summary: Kanda, Lavi y Allen son enviados a una escuela como estudiantes por una inocencia....cambio "kandaxallenxlavi"
1. la mision

Capitulo 1

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como todas las mañanas Allen comía tranquilamente su desayuno….su enorme desayuno hasta que un buscador apareció

-Allen-dono Komui dijo que valla a su oficina tan pronto termine-

Al cabo de unos minutos Allen termino y se encaminaba a la oficina de Komui.

-Komui-san…- Allen se detuvo al notar la presencia de Kanda y Lavi en la Oficina

-Que bueno que llegaste Allen-kun, toma asiento para que les explique su misión- Tan pronto como el joven de cabello blanco se sentó Komui comenzó

-bueno para su siguiente misión irán en cubierto a una escuela debido a una posible inocencia, partirán hoy mismo el resto de la información esta en los informe ahora pueden ir…- Komui fue interrumpido por un grito de Kanda

-¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!!!!!!!!!!?-

-Q-que significa que….k-Kanda-pregunto nervioso el científico…era obvio que el sabia muy bien que era ese "que"

-¿Qué pasa Yuu?- pregunto Lavi al tiempo que Kanda le mostraba una parte del informe el cual el pelirrojo leyó en voz alta

-"Allen Walker, Lavi y Kanda Yuu irán en cubierto como dos estudiantes masculinos y uno femenino"

-¿¿¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!?- grito Allen al tiempo que miraba al nervioso científico con una cara en la que casi se podía leer "si no explicas te mato"

-B-b-b-bueno en esa e-e-escuela hay muchos a-a-akumas debido a la posible inocencia y por eso debemos mandar a uno como mujer para p-p-proteger a las alumnas ya que h-hay lugares donde no pueden estar los h-h-hombres con e-e-ellas.

-ENTONCES PORQUE NO MANDAS A UNA MUJER EN VES DE UNO DE NOSOTROS- grito Kanda

-p-p-porque todos los e-e-exorcistas femeninos están en misiones-

-pero Komui-san ¿Quién ira como chica?-pregunto Lavi

-será….Allen-kun- respondió Komui

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR QUE YOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-por dos razones Allen-kun, la primera; Lavi no podría porque no es femenino a demás es muy alto la segunda; si fuera Kanda mi integridad física o mi vida estarían en peligro- resumió

-p-pero…-

-Allen-kun no querrás que esas inocentes niñas mueran y sus familias estén tristes y…-

-ENTENDI!!!!...lo voy a hacer….-

-sabia que podía confiar en ti Allen-kun, ahora vallan un buscador los esta esterando en la entrada-


	2. hacia la escuela

Capitulo 2

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-por que yoooo……por que yoooo….por que yooo…-

-YA CALLATE MOYASHI AS ESTADO DICIENDO ESO TODO EL MALDITO VIAJE- grito Kanda

-TU NO ERES EL QUE VA A TENER QUE TRAVESTIRSE!!!!!!!!- respondió Allen

-v-vamos chicos c-cálmense- decía Lavi

-CA-LLA-TE- respondieron Allen y Kanda al unisonó

Después de unos 10 minutos se calmaron

-de cualquier forma… ¿estaremos en distintos cursos?- pregunto el exorcista mas joven

-Eee…déjame revisar-Lavi comenzó a revisar el informe-Eee…por lo que veo estaremos en el mismo

-pero…ustedes son mayores que yo...-

-bueno al parecer Komui nos escribió a Yuu a ti y a mí con 17 años-

-Ahora veo otra razón por la que Komui te mando de chica…ningún hombre a los 17 es tan bajo…solo las mujeres-Kanda dijo con una especie de sonrisa burlona

-QUE AS DICHO SAMURAI AFEMINADO!!!!!!!!! -

-COMO ME LLAMASTE MOYASHI!!!!!!!!!!- Kanda saco a Mugen

-SA-MU-RAI—A-FE-MI-NA-DO- respondió Allen con su inocencia activada

-AHORA SI QUE TE MATO MOYASHI!!!!-

-INTENTALO BAKANDA!!!!!- por suerte la matanza fue interrumpida por Toma

-lamento interrumpir pero… estamos llegando y deben cambiarse a los uniformes-

-FINALMENTE!!!-respondió Lavi con lagrimas de alegría

Los tres exorcistas fueron a cambiarse a los baños…después de unos cinco minutos Kanda y Lavi salieron vistiendo camisas blancas con unos chalecos verdes encima y unos pantalones grises con zapatos negros…Pero Allen no salía

-Vamos Allen sale- gritaba Lavi mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño

-NO, NO, NO Y NO!!!!!- respondió

-SALE DE UNA VEZ MOYASHI!!!- grito un muy enojado Kanda

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-

-ME OBLIGASTE A HACER ESTO ALLEN- Lavi tomo su martillo-Ōdzuchi Kodzuchi- y la puerta desapareció revelando a un muy adorable Allen sonrojado…usando una blusa blanca, una falda verde que llegaba un poco mas que medio muslo con unas medias blancas y zapatos negros que dejo a Kanda y Lavi sin palabras.

-MOYASHI????-

-e-es A-ALLEN- nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por Toma

-Allen-dono tome-Toma le entrego una especie de guante- este guante fue diseñado por Komui para cubrir su inocencia, una vez que se lo ponga se adherirá a su piel y le dará un aspecto normal.

Allen se lo puso inmediatamente y para el asombro de todos su brazo se veía totalmente normal incluso se sentía normal.

-de verdad Komui-san es un genio-

-jejeje Lindas curvas Allen-dijo Lavi que luego vio el pecho de Allen-veo que tuviste que usar relleno-

-C-C-CALLATE LAVI!!!!!- entonces Lavi se acerco a el pequeño exorcista sonrojado

-jejeje…te falta algo…- Lavi saco un par de elásticos y con ellos amarro el pelo de Allen en dos pequeñas semicoletas altas haciendo lucir a Allen mas femenino y adorable.

-AAAA!!! TE VEZ ADORABLE- y sin mas Lavi abrazo a Allen y comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la de el.

-d-dejen de hacer tonterías y vámonos- los dos se voltearon para ver a un Kanda sonrojado

-¿Kanda tienes fiebre?-

-N-NOO…solo vamos-


	3. el primer dia

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ahora debo marcharme- Toma dijo a los exorcistas después de dejarlos en las puertas de la escuela y se marcho.

-así que esta es…- dijo Allen impresionado ya que era un lugar bastante grande

-de verdad es grande- dijo el pelirrojo

-che-

De pronto la puerta se abrió y revelo a una mujer de mediana edad con una expresión seria-

-así que ustedes son los nuevos alumnos…están atrasados!!!!!...las clases empezaron hace 5 minutos!!!!!!!!!!- grito histérica la mujer

-vamos solo fueron 5 minutos- dijo Lavi

-SOLO????- UN ATRASO ES UN ATRASO- replico la mujer

-v-vamos señora cálmese- volvía decir el pelirrojo

-SEÑORA?? SOY SEÑORITA!!!!!-

- encer….- Lavi fue interrumpido por una mano de Allen tapando su boca obviamente para evitar su asesinato

- etto…lamentamos mucho el atraso señorita…también lamento la conducta de mi amigo podría ser tan amable para indicarnos nuestro salón…por favor?- dijo Allen muy educadamente

-vaya, al menos alguien tiene modales, síganme-

Siguieron a la mujer hasta quedar frente a una pequeña puerta.

-este es su salón, entren-Al entrar se dieron cuenta que interrumpieron la clase

-Y es por eso que…o valla al fin llegaron-dijo un hombre de unos treinta que al parecer era el profesor-vamos entren de una vez-

-Bueno-dijo el hombre esta vez hacia el resto de la clase-ellos son nuevos alumnos, el joven asiático es Kanda Yuu, el pelirrojo es Lavi y la jovencita es Allen Walker- el hombre volteo hacia los tres- algo que agregar?-

-Eee… e-e-espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo Allen al tiempo que bajaba su mirada sonrojándose

-un placer-dijo Lavi

-che-

-Veamos clase alguna pregunta?- pidió el profesor

De inmediato un niño se paro

-Yo tengo una profesor- el joven miro a Allen- Allen tienes novio??!!!-

-Eee….etto…yo…e…no…- respondió nerviosamente

-PREGUNTA ESAS COSAS EN EL RECESO!- grito el profesor-ustedes tres siéntense en cualquier asiento libre

-ALLEN AQUÍ- una niña grito señalando un puesto a su lado, Allen fue a ese lugar

-mucho gusto Allen yo soy Cailin- dijo la niña

Mientras Lavi se sentó al medio de unas niñas y Kanda en un apartado rincón.

La clase iba bastante bien hasta que…

-YUU? Jajajajajaja parece de niña-un niño idiota grito

-QUE DIJISTE!!!- y hay salió mugen que hasta el momento había estado escondida en una capa sobre el pantalón de Kanda

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-grito el niño cuando Mugen estaba en su cuello

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!!!- grito el profesor que solo pudo ver a un estudiante corriendo por su vida debido a que era perseguido por Kanda y una espada (katana)

-UNA ESPADA????- grito el profesor

-AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritaba el pobre niño idiota

Lavi y Allen se levantaron al rescate del niño

-Yuu no puedes matar a los estudiantes-

-NO ME LLAMES ASI!!!!-

-KANDA CONTROLATE- grito Allen

-CALLATE MOYASHI!!!!-

-ES ALLEN BAKANDA!!!-

-MALDITO MOYASHI-

-parecen pareja jajajaja-dijo Lavi

-CALLATE- gritaron Kanda y Allen totalmente sonrojados

-ES SUFICIENTEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito el profesor-TODOS A SUS ASIENTOS!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Todos obedecieron incluso Kanda

Y así siguió su primer día

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De nuevo gracias por los Reviews…y sobre si todo será kandaxallen no se… a alguien le gustaría un poco de lavixallen??


	4. segundo dia

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews y perdón la demora me entretuve leyendo libros jejeje… y bueno creo que hare un kandaxallenxlavi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4

_**Al segundo día **_

-hoy debemos empezar a averiguar sobre la inocencia- dijo Lavi

-che-

-yo iré a hablar con las niñas…ustedes hablen con los niños- dijo Allen y se fue hacia un grupo de niñas

-Allen…es adorables-dijo Lavi suavemente con un suspiro

-si…-Kanda respondió como un reflejo

Tan pronto como se percataron de lo que acababan de decir, Kanda y Lavi se miraron instantáneamente totalmente sonrojados

-QUE DIJISTE YUU??!!!-

-YO NO HE DICHO NADA…FUISTE TU!!!-

-SE QUE DIJISTE ALGO YUU-

-N-NO!!!-

Mientras tanto Allen…

-q-que pasa?-pregunto Allen al notar que varias niñas lo miraban de forma asesina

-lo que pasa es que hablaste con ellos…-respondió Cailin mientras apuntaba a Kanda y Lavi

-y?- Allen vio que al grupo de niñas ahora las rodeaba un aura asesina

-Y???!!!! ELLOS SON TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE APUESTOS!!!!- grito una niña

-Y CALIENTES- agrego otra, Allen sonrojo mas que un camarón con vergüenza (no se si existe pero…se imaginan lo rojo que seria?)

-c-creo-

-CREES???!!!!ESTAS CIEGAAAA!!!!!- volvió a gritar el grupo

-"…"-

-que tonta…- y el grupo se fue, quedando Cailin y otras tres niñas

-No te preocupes Allen son solo unas envidiosas…a es cierto soy Dana- le dijo una niña

-no importa…etto…disculpen ustedes saben si algo extraño a ocurrido en la escuela?-

-que extraña pregunta pero si…veras hace un par de meses han pasador cosas raras por ejemplo un día todo nuestro jardín amaneció seco en tan solo un día…-dijo una

-también un día encontramos todo el patio congelado- agrego otra

-mmm…ahora que lo pienso hemos tenido muchos… lo que si es que cada uno ocurre después de que aparece una extraña luz verde…-termino Cailin

-Allen por que lo preguntas?-

-Eee…nada solo que…Eee…había escuchado rumores jeje…debo ir con Kanda y Lavi discúlpenme- Y partió…

-TE DIJE NO CONEJO ESTUPIDO!!!!-

-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!!-

-AS SIDO TU!!!!-

-eh…interrumpo?- pregunto Allen

-NOOO!!!- grito el par, Allen solo parpadeo en la confusión

-s-solo venia a decirles que averigüé…-

-HABLA DE UNA VEZ MOYASHI-

-NO LE GRITES A ALLEN, A "ELLA" NO LE GUSTA QUE LE GRITEN!!!-Lavi se volteo a Allen- VERDAD QUE NO TE GUSTA!!!-

-TU LE ESTAS GRITANDO ESTUPIDO!!!-

-CLARO QUE NO!!!-

Allen tuvo que aguantar los gritos hasta que llego el profesor y los callo.


	5. el rey y la reina

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

Nuevamente gracias por los Reviews (lo he dicho muchas veces??)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5

Para el asombro de los exorcistas toda la clase estaba muy animada sin motivo aparente

-Cailin…que pasa?- pregunto Allen

-a verdad eres nueva…escucha y sabrás-

-bueno clase ustedes saben que esta por empezar el festival de la escuela por lo que…-el profesor fue interrumpido por casi todos

-ELEGIREMOS AL REY Y LA REINA!!!- gritaron

-Exacto…hoy elegiremos a la mejor pareja del curso- siguió el profesor

Mientras el profesor explicaba todos los detalles en la mente de dos exorcistas había otra cosa…

"me gustaría quedar con Allen……" pensaba Lavi

"podría quedar con el moyashi?...NO PUEDO ESTAR PENSANDO ASI!!!"- Kanda aun en la negación

-Bueno todos tomen un papel y escriban la pareja que según ustedes es mejor- dijo el profesor

Unos minutos mas tarde el profesor leía las parejas en voz alta

-Alfred y Allen, Ariel y Allen, Boris y Allen, Devis y Allen, Kanda y Allen, Lavi y Allen…-durante estas menciones Allen estaba totalmente sonrojado y trataba de ocultarse bajo su mesa de las miradas asesinas de varias niñas-Por lo que puedo ver…ya se quien será reina…sigamos Kanda y Allen, Lavi y Allen, Elio y Allen, Lavi y Allen, Kanda y Allen…al parecer es un empate entre Kanda y Lavi con Allen.

Ahora Allen estaba totalmente escondido bajo la mesa, por que las miradas eran mucho peor que antes…

-que podemos hacer…- decía el profesor- Allen…sale de hay…-Allen salió desde debajo de la mesa-Allen tu decidirás entre Kanda y Lavi-

-y-yo?- Los ojos de Lavi y Kanda se ampliaron esperando a la respuesta

-Eee…yo...Eee…- Allen estaba totalmente nervioso

-No te preocupes, te daré dos días para que decidas- dijo el profesor

Kanda y Lavi se miraron y sus ojos claramente decían "ALLEN SERA MIO!!"

Al parecer para Kanda y Lavi la misión ha cambiado.


	6. ALLEN SERA MIO

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Gracias por los Reviews

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6

Y así comenzó la "misión" de Kanda y Lavi.

_**Durante la clase de matemáticas**_

-Una función es polinomio si tiene la forma:P(x) anxn an-1xn-1 …… a2x2 a1x a0 Donde representa un entero negativo y los números a0, a1, a2,….. an, son constantes llamadas coeficientes del polinomio. El dominio de todos los polinomios son todos los números reales (-∞, ∞)….- decía el profesor

-mi cabeza…-decía Allen cuya cabeza estaba al borde de explotar.

-Pasa algo Allen?- pregunto Lavi quien se había cambiado de lugar para estar mas cerca del joven

-Lavi…cuando el profesor comenzó a hablar en chino?- Lavi casi se callo de la silla

-jejeje…Yo puedo explicarte la materia Allen-dijo el pelirrojo una vez que recobro la compostura

-enserio!!?- pregunto Allen mientras sonreía esperanzadamente

-S-si-

Unos minutos mas tarde…

-Gracias Lavi!!- decía el mas joven mientras daba una de sus mas adorables sonrisas al mayor

-n-no hay de que- respondió al tiempo que se sonrojaba

Crack!

Allen se dio vuelta nerviosamente para ver a un grupo de niñas con miradas asesinas, que raspaban sus dientes con rabia y…un muñequito como el…partido por la mitad

-a-así que eso sonó…- Allen casi se desmayo

_**Clase de educación física**_

-Bueno hoy ocuparemos balones- anuncio el profesor-Lanzaran el balón a una persona, si lo toca esta afuera a menos que los tome con las dos manos y no se caiga-

Una vez anunciado esto casi todas las niñas contemplaron a Allen como si fuera un blanco de tiro

-presiento que me irá mal…-

Y tenia toda la razón apenas el profesor dio la partida Allen fue bombardeado con pelotas por todos lados que a demás eran arrojadas con una fuerza horrible, por suerte pudo esquivarlas hasta…

-ALLEN CUIDADO!!- grito Lavi

El menor se dio vuelta para ver una pelota lanzada con una fuerza brutal apunto de estrellarse en toda su cara.

-AH!-cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego

-ah?- solo pudo ver a Kanda

-deberías ser más "cuidadosa" moyashi-

-Kanda…MUCHAS GRACIAS- nuevamente dando una de sus sonrisas

-c-che- Kanda estaba totalmente rojo

_**Durante el receso**_

GRH... un ruido de estomago

-tienes hambre Allen?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-GGGGRRRRHHHH….-

-toma- el pelirrojo le entrego un emparedado

-gracias- Allen iba a comenzar a devorarlo

-toma-Kanda apareció de la nada con un jugo

-eh?-

-t-te dará sed-

-gracias-Allen comenzó a comer dándole a Kanda y Lavi una visión totalmente adorable

-Allen quieres algo mas?- pregunto Lavi

-etto…-

-puedo traerte algo- se ofreció Kanda

-solo pide Allen-

-que quieres moyashi-

-una fruta estaría bien…-

-DE INMEDIATE LA TRAIGO- grito Lavi

-YO SE LA TRAERE- grito Kanda

-YO LO HARE!!-

-NO, LO HARE YO!!-

-saben…no es importante…-

-CALLATE ALLEN-

-SILENCIO MOYASHI-

-"…"- "que les pasara" pensaba Allen

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos metros unas niñas golpeaban su cabeza contra la pared de rabia

EL siguiente día paso de la misma forma


	7. decisioninterrumpida

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por lo Reviews y lamento el mal rato con las matemáticas Riznao…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 7

-bueno Allen hoy finalmente debes dar tu repuesta- decía Cailin

-s-si…-

-A-Allen…por que estas tan nerviosa?...-

-b-bueno…- Allen apunto hacia atrás muy temerosamente

-¿hay algo at….- Cailin fue cortada por el asombro de ver a un grupo de niñas que miraban de forma asesina a Allen además que estaba partiendo lápices para descargarse de su rabia…y por la cantidad de lápices en el piso…estaban MUY enojadas…

-y-y-ya veo…-

-voy a morir…-

-probablemente…-

-fue un gusto conocerte…-

-igualmente-

-Atención…-todos se voltearon al frente para ver al profesor- Como saben hoy por fin tendremos la decisión de Allen, a demás les entregaremos sus coronas-

-coronas?-preguntó Allen

-es obvio como serán el rey y la reina estarán coronados…me pregunto como será la de este año, aunque no lo creas son muy lujosas- respondió Cailin

-Bueno estas son- y el profesor de una caja saco las coronas, pero lo que impresiono a los exorcistas no fue el lujo de las coronas, si no que en la de reina estaba incrustada….la inocencia.

-bueno Allen- el profesor se estaba acercando a Allen- dime a quien elegiste

"Una vez que responda tendremos la inocencia" pensaba Allen

"a quien elegirá Allen" pensaba Lavi

"por quien se habrá decidido…" pensaba Kanda

Obviamente solo Allen pensaba en la misión

-vamos Allen esperamos tu respuesta-decía el profesor

-a-apresúrate Allen- susurraban Cailin, Dana y sus demás amigas que trataban de impedir que el grupo de niñas furiosas y celosas asesinaran a Allen.

-yo elegí a….-

BOOM!!!

El ojo de Allen de inmediato se activo

-AAAAAH!!!! QUE ES ESO!!!- gritaba una niña que apuntaba la ventana

Todos lo demás se asomaron para ver que una gran cantidad de akumas nivel 1 estaban en camino y un par de nivel 2

-QUE SON ESAS COSAS!- gritaba un niño

-hasta que finalmente aparecieron-dijo Kanda al tiempo que saca a Mugen

-cierto Yuu- Lavi sacaba su martillo

-QUE CREEN QUE HACEN!!- grito el profesor

-iremos a pelear que mas- dijo Kanda

-USTEDES NO PUEDEN ESOS MONSTRUOS LOS PUEDEN MATAR-

-nosotros destruimos a esos "monstruos" somos exorcistas-volvió a decir

-AUN ASI, NO LOS DEJARE IR!!!-el profesor bloqueo la salida

-lamento esto- Allen estaba delante del profesor-

-que cosa?-

-Esto- Allen activo su brazo y arrojo al profesor desbloqueando la salida

-S-SU BRAZO!!!-gritaban los niños

-debemos llevarnos esto-Allen tomo la inocencia de la corona y partió a pelear con Lavi y Kanda

-No puedo creerlo…-murmuraban mientras veían como cada uno de los akumas eran destruidos.

_**Una vez terminada la pelea**_

-lamentamos haberlos puesto el peligro- decía Allen frente a toda la clase

-no se preocupen- decía el profesor

-Allen…eres un chico verdad?- pregunto Cailin

-así es…como supiste?-

-tu blusa se rompió- Cailin apunto hacia el pecho de Allen que había quedado descubierto mostrando un cuerpo masculino

-ya veo…pero que les pasa a ellos?-

Allen se refería a los niños de la clase que se encontraban llorando en el piso con nubes negras sobre la cabeza.

-ellos pensaron que eras una chica-

-y?-

-tú les gustabas-

-YO???-

-Oí moyashi nos debemos ir-

-enseguida, ADIOS!!-


	8. Fin

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Muchas gracias por los Reviews

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 8

_**Tren **__**de vuelta a la Orden**_

-finalmente volvemos…-decía Allen con alivio

-te vez feliz por volver Allen-

-Por supuesto, es un alivio salir de todas esas miradas asesinas…-

-jejeje….-

-Oí moyashi…tengo algo que preguntar…- dijo Kanda

-a es cierto yo también Allen-dijo el pelirrojo

-si?-

-a quien ibas a escoger?- preguntaron Kanda y Lavi al unísono

-Eh…yo…de verdad quieren saber?-

-SI!- tanto Lavi como Kanda asintieron

-bueno…mi respuesta iba a ser...-Lavi y Kanda tenían los ojos como platos mientras esperaban la respuesta

-Ambos…- finalmente respondió

-ambos?- pregunto el par

-s-si por que ustedes dos……me gustan- Allen comenzaba a bajar su mirada totalmente sonrojado

-p-p-pueden olvidar lo que dije-

Apenas Allen termino de hablar Lavi lo beso en su mejilla izquierda al mismo tiempo que Kanda besaba la derecha

-EH???...-el exorcista mas joven solo parpadeaba en la confusión

-es obvio, me gustas Allen-dijo el pelirrojo

-también me gustas moyashi- dijo el samurái

-y no les importa que me gusten los dos?-

-si estoy contigo Allen no me importa-dijo el futuro bookman

-lo mismo digo- dijo el samurái

Allen solamente abrazo a sus dos nuevos amantes

_**En la orden: oficina de Komui**_

-Los felicito por un buen trabajo- decía Komui al tiempo que notaba que Lavi y Kanda tomaban las manos de Allen-Al parecer les paso algo bueno…- el científico tenia una sonrisa maliciosa

-cállate- dijo Kanda

-bueno, ahora vallan a descansar- dijo para luego beber un poco de café desde su taza de conejito.

Y los tres exorcistas se retiraron

-Lavi….porque tienes esa cara?- pregunto Allen al notar que Lavi estaba un poco sonrojado y trataba de contener una risita.

-jeje lo que pasa es que al ver el conejito de la taza pensé…en lo adorable y lindo que te verías de conejita…-

-AH??!!!!- "NO HA PASADO NI UN DIA Y YA QUIERE TRAVESTIRME!!!" pensaba Allen

-estas enfermo verdad?- dijo Kanda mientras Allen lo contemplaba como si fuera el santo mas grande del mundo

-el se vería mucho mejor de gatita- volvió a hablar el samurái

Al escuchar esto el menor sintió como que era aplastado al igual que su masculinidad y esperanza

-DE CONEJITA-

-DE GATITA-

-te parece si lo "averiguamos"- dijo el pelirrojo

-estoy de acuerdo-

Y sin más Allen fue arrastrado por sus amantes para resolver esa gran duda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este es el final lamento que sea corto pero no se hacer muy bien capítulos largos

Muchas gracias por los Reviews y por gastar su tiempo en leer…espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado.


	9. capitulo especial

**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Bueno decidí agregar un capitulo mas, muchas gracias por lo Reviews y estoy de verdad agradecida por los consejos son muy buenos, tratare de mejorar mi escritura y alargar los capítulos.

**Y por favor alguien me podría decir cuales son los Reviews anónimos? (**Perdonen mi ignorancia…)

P.D: yo si quiero tu opinión Yami Rosenkreuz es un consejo muy útil gracias

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo especial:

Han pasado un par de meses desde que Allen, Kanda y Lavi están juntos, su relación es muy buena excepto por unas cuantas cosas como que Lavi y Kanda son muy protectores y además han desarrollado un extraño afán por……..travestir al pobre Allen, hasta la fecha lo han puesto de princesa, conejita, gatita, novia, enfermera…

Y un día en la orden durante la mañana el par estaba en busca de su ángel para que estrenara un nuevo traje.

-Yuu-chan encontraste a Allen?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-No- respondió el samurái mientras en sus manos tenia una bolsa

-mmm…busquemos en la biblioteca- sugirió Lavi

-bueno-

Y así partieron corriendo a la biblioteca, pero para su decepción solo estaba bookman junto a una pila de libros.

-has visto a Allen pand...- Lavi no puso terminar su oración ya que bookman lo pateo en la cabeza.

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI, A DEMAS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!! DESCUIDAS TUS ESTUDIOS!!!!- grito muy molesto

-como sea, has visto al moyashi?-

-lo vi como hace unas tres horas, pasó corriendo-

-solo eso quería saber- Kanda tomo a un inconsciente Lavi por la parte de atrás de su camisa mientras un chorrito de sangre corría por su cabeza y lo arrastro fuera.

Kanda arrastro a Lavi por los pasillos hasta que se despertó.

-Guau…Panda esta vez si que me pateo fuerte- decía mientras frotaba su cabeza

-Oí mira-Kanda estaba apuntando a un grupo de buscadores que jugaban póker, y si uno conocía a Allen sabia que el no se podría resistir a una partida y dejar a todos en ropa interior

-disculpen…alguien ha visto a Allen?-

-hace unas dos horas paso por aquí, le ofrecimos jugar y el acepto…en mi vida he lamentado algo tanto-decía un buscador mientras los demás asentían

-Si…en tan solo unos minutos todos estábamos en ropa interior…-continuo otro mientras Kanda y Lavi tenían una gotita en sus cabezas

-por suerte nos devolvió todo…-

-saben a donde fue?-pregunto el samurái

-creo que se dirigía a la cafetería, por que dijo que tenía hambre-

-eso es todo, vamos-

Nuevamente el par emprendió la caminata, esta vez hacia la cafetería.

-Jerry-san as visto a Allen?-

-a Allen…mmm…-

-LO HAS VISTO O NO??!!-grito Kanda que ya comenzaba a impacientarse

-si lo vi, hace veamos una hora creo…pidió mucha comida-

-sabes a donde se dirigía?- pregunto Lavi

-no lo se, una vez que termino salió corriendo-

-MALDITA SEA, VAMOS LAVI-

-s-si…-

Kanda y Lavi corrieron por toda la orden preguntando si habían visto a Allen.

-donde se habrá metido el moyashi…-

-no lo se…-

-están buscando a Allen-kun?- una vos pidió detrás haciendo que los dos se voltearan para ver a lenalee

-si, lo buscamos desde hace mucho lenalee- dijo ya muy cansado el futuro bookman

-yo se donde esta-

-DE VERDAD??!!!- gritaron los dos

-s-si lo acabo de ver en al oficina de nii-san-dijo la china

-VAMOS!!- volvieron a gritar y salieron corriendo con lenalee atrás de ellos hacia la oficina de Komui

Cuando llegaron Kanda abrió la puerta a patadas

-estas aquí Allen?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-esta detrás del sofá- dijo lenalee

Kanda y Lavi fueron corriendo hacia allá y en efecto Allen estaba hay

-K-Kanda L-Lavi…como me encontraron?-

-lenalee nos dijo- respondió brevemente el japonés

-LENALEE POR QUE LES DIJISTE!!!?-

-lo siento Allen-kun es solo que…-

-n-no me digas que….- decía nerviosamente el menor

-así es…lo siento Allen-kun-

-POR QUE TENIAS QUE SER UNA FANGIRL YAOI!!!- grito

-bueno moyashi…nosotros tenemos cosas pendientes- dijo Kanda con una gran sonrisa maliciosa

-así es…- Lavi decía con una sonrisa igual que la de Kanda

Y finalmente se revelo lo que había en la bolsa, era….un traje de LOLITA GOTICA, Allen tenía los ojos como platos y estaba que se desmayaba

-n-n-no querrán…que use eso verdad….-

-por supuesto que queremos- respondió el par

-NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-los dejare solos unos momentos-dijo la china y se fue

-ahora se un buen moyashi y quédate quieto-

Y la puerta se cerró……

Más o menos media hora después se paseaban por la orden unos muy felices Kanda y Lavi tomados de las manos de un adorable Allen vestido de lolita…

"_si así son felices…tal vez no sea tan malo" _Pensaba Allen mientras ponía una linda sonrisa

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este es el fin (creo…)

De nuevo muchas gracias por los Reviews, leer y dar consejos (ahora voy a dibujar a Allen de lolita, gatita y conejita Jajajajajaja)


End file.
